The Child AKA Judith
Have you ever seen something that seemed real? But then you realized it was just an illusion. Have you ever heard something odd? But then you realized it could have been a combination of 2 abnormal things. I'm not sure if what I'm seeing is an illusion or what I'm hearing is a combination of things. Let me tell you what happened to me when I was working at the hospital a few days ago. One day I was in my office doing my work at my job, the hospital. I looked up at the clock and noticed it was time to leave. I stood up and packed up everything that was mine and departed my office. As I left my office I looked to my left to see a child standing at the end of the hallway. I could only see his outline, no details or anything. I asked the kid if he knew where his parents or guardian were. He just stood there idle and deathly still. After a minute, the kid seemed to disintegrate into the air. What just happened I asked myself as I was walking to the front entrance. The next morning I didn't hear any news about the child. That meant my mind played a trick on me last night or the child managed to successfully find a way to hide from security. Later that day while doing my work, I questioned why a kid would randomly roam. Then again some people do some bizarre things. Suddenly, my boss opened my door and informed me that I could go home at 1:30 pm because I worked until 3:00 am a few days ago. At 1:30 I was prepared to go home. Opening the door I looked at the end of the hallway and there stood the child. I'll stop referring him as "the child" and call him Judith if it even is a boy. Light was directly on Judith but, I still only see his outline. Slowly approaching Judith I noticed he was holding a toy. It looked a dinosaur plus a deformed cat and seemed to have a beating heart on the cat. Still continuing to walking slowly and not freak out Judith all of a suddenly sprinted up to face and shoved his toy in my face. Do you like it he questioned. The cat screeched at me and attempted to scratch me. I stepped back and Judith dropped his toy and ran somewhere. I was catastrophic with finding Judith but, I did find a note on my office door. It read: Who am I? Who are you? I like to haunt this place but, you're making it more fun for me. You understand that don't you? or you don't. We'll both see soon. Sincerely the child. What was Judith doing and why was he doing this? I decided to go home and try to at least relax. I woke up at 3:10 am and had go to the bathroom. When came back to my room Judith was standing next to my bed. Judith's eye were now flashing colors rapidly. He also had no expression. Freaking out, I ran quickly to my front door and went to my car and it started it. I was going to my brother's house and tell him about the whole thing. My brother surprising believed the story. He let me stay there but, I knew Judith would still be watching and I couldn't do anything about it. Tomorrow I'm going to tell the office about Judith and if anybody has seen him. I'll figure out if I'm insane or Judith is actually here. The truth comes out today. Approaching the hospital I had a feeling that I needed to regurgitate. I parked in front of the hospital, forcefully opened, closed my eyes and tried to throw up. When I opened my eyes I noticed every building was abandoned and damaged. On the third floor of the hospital Judith stood there. A paper blew past Judith and landed near my feet. It read "You couldn't stop thinking about me and not be scared. You were fun person haunt. I disturbed you until the point where you were going to tell others. Now I will haunt other people and hopefully they'll be terrified just like you." Judith then disintegrated into thin air. Well the truth is here and I don't know what to do. I sat there and tried to breathe. I couldn't breath and when I was about to pass out, I saw Judith had flashing eyes and had a mischievous smile with his toy in his hand. Iamdadoge (talk) 17:07, August 2, 2014 (UTC)Iamdadoge Category:Creepypastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Ghost